Letting you go? Never
by longliveSiriusBlack
Summary: This is a Ghost Adventures one shot but i couldn't find Ghost Adventures so i went with the next best thing. This is one part of s four section of one shots between Zak and Alora.


Zak was nodded his head his ear buds thumping as he turned up his music. He looked absentmindly at the women standing infront of him. She didn't intrest him not in the bit. Most men would be drooling at her. Zak could only picture HER in his mind. Why isn't she here? Oh that's right you ran her off, you fucking dumbass. Standing up and walking away he left the bar. He didn't even know why he came. He just started walking towards the neon lights. The blue flashed and pulled him in. Just the way her eyes did. Sticking his hands in his pockets he marched towards his home. His heart slamming in his chest. He wanted to change the song. Her name was in it, but it reminded him of when they met. She was a witness at one of their locations. One of the toughest he ever met. Didn't even blink when the spirit yelled at her to die. Zak knew right then he had to have this girl. She was funny, quirky and stood up to the dead better then him. Feeling his heart shatter he unlocked the door to his home. Gracie welcomed him home. A careful smile played on his lips.

"Your anxious girl." He scratched her head.

"She's missed you." It cut through him. Her sweet voice sliding across his heart. He looked up and saw her. Blonde hair twisted into a wavy pony tail, tan legs sticking out from black shorts. She wore his red button shirt. The first few undone, making his heart race. He threatened to look higher and was lost in her blue eyes.

"Alora." He whispered.

"Hello Z." She put out her bottom lip. Causing a thrill to roll across Zak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She looked at Gracie then at the shirt.

"I came to see Grace and to return the shirt." She played with the buttons on it. Zak looked at her and groaned. "Also...I missed you, Z don't push me away. I can take them, ill take on anything just to have my Zakky. Can we talk?" Zak stepped towards her.

"I'm sorry Lory. Its just...God you mean everything to me and...I miss you baby." He wrapped his arms around her. Running his hands up her back. She arched her back and Zak felt her breast against him. Oh God his baby isn't wearing anything.

"Zak why?" She asked. He loosened his touch but didn't let her go.  
"I didn't want you to get hurt. Lory so many of my girlfriends have been attacked. I cant take you getting hurt." She pushed against him. Pulling her head back she tilted it to look up at him.

"Really? You don't think I can take it? Zacharey Bagans!" She sneered at him. Zak held in a laugh, herioe cute little nose was all crinkled.

"Lory..."

"Say you wont push me away again. Say it Z."

"Two weeks and I could barly breath. Lory I'm never NEVER letting you go." She purred which sent him over. Picking her up he smashed his lips against her. She let out a moan and wrapped her legs around him. Zak stumbled them to the couch. Undoing the buttons on the shirt he pulled away to look at her. Full breast that made Zak hard. He kissed her left one, grinning when her breath hitched. Taking her hard nipple in his mouth he sucked. She let a moan escape. "Oh Zak..you." She moaned. Zak knew what she meant and pulled away. She slid her hands up his body. Sliding them under his shirt she pulled it off, placing kisses up and down his chest, he bit his lip. She undid his zipper. He closed his eyes and waited. He felt her slide his pants off and trail her nails up his legs. Nipping his waist with her teeth she took off his boxers. Damn he missed her. She nipped his inner thigh causing him to go rock hard.

"I missed you to Zak." She purred. Then he felt her pout lips wrap around his head. Her tounge whipping across his tip. He bucked his hips, she squeezed his waist. He looked down at her and watched her sexy blonde head go up and down him. She hummed and squeezed him a little.

"Fuck...Lory." He moaned out.

Lory layed her head on his chest. Tracing his abs and placing kisses on his pecks.  
"I love you." She whispered. He pressed her small body even closer to his. Zak slid his hand up and down her muscled side. She lifted her leg up and slid it up and down his legs.

"I...I don't want you getting attacked." Zak whispered. Alora shook her head.

"Babe I can take it..heh I can take you can't I?" She kissed his chest, biting down and sucking.

"You most certainly do." He wrapped her in his arms and flipped them over.


End file.
